The current obesity epidemic is particularly impacting rural populations. A large portion of the costs are being borne by small rural employers. Although there is potential for using these worksites for meaningful weight loss / weight maintenance initiatives, there is little evidence of such efforts at the current time. The proposed project, "The Rural Worksite Weight Management Project" will adapt an existing evidence-based NIH program for use in small business worksites. Aim for Healthy Weight (AFHW) has been designed and tested in primary care settings. The first aim of this proposed work is to adapt AFHW for use with groups of employees in the small business setting. Previous pilot efforts suggest that this can be readily accomplished. The second aim is the testing of this modified AFHW in eight randomly selected, size-stratified intervention sites and comparing the results with eight control sites. Outcomes of interest will include change in attitudes and behavioral intent relative to exercise and dietary change as well as change in body mass index. The applicant, the New York Center for Agricultural Medicine and Health, is already working with a cohort of 104 rural worksites, many of whom have already indicated a willingness to participate in the proposed study. Demonstration of meaningful impact of this worksite wellness intervention could lead to widespread dissemination of this methodology to both rural and non-rural small businesses. Public Health Relevance: This project will attempt to adapt a weight loss intervention proven to be effective in primary care settings for use with groups of employees in small business worksites. The program will be compared to minimal interventions in matched worksites, looking for improved intention among participants to modify eating and exercise behaviors as well as proof of effective weight loss. If effective, this inexpensive intervention could be used in a number of small workplaces around the country.